


And the Road Stretched Onward

by agentofcalamity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Ouma not Oma, because those are fun, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofcalamity/pseuds/agentofcalamity
Summary: Kaito is a people-person, so he needs to always be around people to be his regular energetic self. Unfortunately for him, there's only one person he can be around this summer, and he doesn't like his options.





	And the Road Stretched Onward

**Author's Note:**

> This is a road trip au I started writing cause I didn't have WiFi and was bored. I may add more to it at some point, but for now just consider it a one-shot. Besides, there needs to be more oumota content and not every road trip au has to be about preventing the apocalypse to be cute.

Summer was the time every student dreamed of, and no group of students looked forward to it more than the freshmen of Hope’s Peak. After the stress of their exams, both general and talent focused, everyone was itching to get as far away from the school as their two month break would allow them to go.

Well, everyone except for-

“Momo-chan, are we there yet?”

Kaito hated the summer break more than any student ought to. His sidekicks had returned to their own families, and he didn't have the money nor the time to visit his grandparents more frequently than the Christmas break. Being a people-person meant that Kaito was most energetic when around other people, but one person in particular seemed to drain all his energy every time he opened his mouth.

“Hey, hey! Are you ignoring me?! Momo-chan is so mean!”

Kaito had prayed to the stars the entire week before break that  _ anyone else _ would be available through the summer months. Perhaps the universe sought to right some wrong Kaito committed in the past year, because he had no such luck.

_ “Sorry Momota-kun, my uncle is swarmed in cases and I gotta help him.” _

_ “I’m booked all month for piano recitals, and I already have a plus one.” _

_ “I know it's hard to believe she'd invite plain old me, but it's true!” _

_ “Kami-sama says I must bring as many people to the island as possible!” _

_ “Nyeeh, doesn't that mean he can come?” _

_ “No way! No degenerate males allowed!” _

_ “No way I’d bring a lame virgin like you to meet the brilliant Professor Idabashi!” _

_ “Don't be rude Miu, but yes, I'm afraid the arrangements were only made for the two of us. Sorry Momota-kun.” _

_ “This is a very delicate observation, and I'm afraid only us three who specialize in these fields can attend.” _

_ “There will be lots of bug friends, right?” _

_ “That's right, so this trip probably isn't for you Momota-kun, sorry.” _

_ “I must return to master’s side, and he only requested that Hoshi-kun accompanies.” _

_ “Nothing too serious, but still pretty important and private, sorry. _

_ “No.” _

That left him with only one option for the summer, and that option was currently kicking at his thigh and whining non-stop.

“Man, this is the worst road trip ever, and it's all your fault Momo-chan!” Kaito sighed in frustration. It was when he was jerked to the side, the Jeep threatening to swerve into oncoming traffic, that he finally lost his cool.

“For fucks sake Ouma! Would you just sit still and shut up? Eat one of the snacks or some shit, we’re almost there!”

“Ughhh, fiiiiine.” Out of the corner of his eye he sees Ouma reach over to the back seat and grab a soda bottle, mumbling something that sounds a lot like “big meanie” before taking a sip. The brief silence gives Kaito enough time to regather his composure before Ouma has a chance to shatter it again.

“Wanna hear my mixtape?”

“Ouma I swear to god if you-”

Before Kaito could finish, Ouma had already plugged the aux into his phone, and it wasn't long before some annoying song was blasting, with Ouma singing along.

“This is the song that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends! Some people started-”

“Ouma turn that off, you're gonna kill the-!”

The Jeep let out a sharp screech as it came to a halt, all the systems turning off at once. Kaito groaned as Ouma seemed to startle at the abrupt stop.

“Battery. You killed. The battery.”

“Oopsies, my bad!”

Kaito got out the car, slamming the door behind him. They only had a mile,  _ just one mile _ , until they would've hit the gas station and motel that would've been the first stop on their road trip. Kaito sighed, walking to the back of the Jeep to find the spare cables he had put in the trunk, then sighed again when he heard the car door open and close once more. The Jeep rocked as Ouma hopped up to sit on top of it, looking down curiously as Kaito continued his search for the cables through the seemingly endless bags, cans, and bottles.

“What are you looking for Momo-chan?”

“None of your damn business.”

“Y’know two pairs of eyes are better than one when it comes to finding something.”

Kaito huffed, deciding to give in if only to spare his patience. “I'm looking for the cables we need to jump start the car battery,” he said without looking up at Ouma.

Ouma hummed, but didn't move from his spot as he said, “Hmmmm… pretty sure that's back at the school.”

Kaito stopped for a moment, trying to process Ouma’s words. “Wha- Hey! Quit messin’ around with your lies!” This wasn't the time for games when they might end up stranded here for the night.

“I'm not lying, you threw the cable thingies at me while I was so graciously trying to help you pack everything, and you never picked them back up.” Ouma shrugged before jumping down from his perch, stretching upon landing and looking through the trunk himself.

Kaito was dumbstruck as he watched him. Had he really- well he remembered throwing something- was it really the cables? And had he really not picked them up??? What kind of an idiot- “Hey!”

“Oops, did I say that out loud? Anyway, looks like we’re setting up here for the night, huh?” Ouma had started setting up what looked to be a tent. It wasn't that big, but Kaito realized that Ouma wasn't that big himself either, so it'd probably be just big enough for him, and him alone.

“Hey, uh, why don't we, uh, sleep in the Jeep?”

There was a beat of silence as Ouma looked at him dumbly. He blinked, and then gave him the most shit eating grin he'd seen yet. “Don't tell me Kaito Momota,  _ the _ luminary of the stars, is afraid of getting some dirt on him!”

Kaito flushed as he realized that there was no way out of this with his dignity intact. Ouma keeled over laughing as Kaito stammered out a flustered “you've got it all wrong!”

Ouma looked at him with amusement dancing in his eyes. “If I've got it wrong then what's the truth Mr. Luminary?”

Kaito put on a meek look, pushing his fingers together as he mumbled under his breath. “What's that? I couldn't quite hear you Momo-chan. Come on, use your big boy voice!”

“I said I forgot my tent at the dorms, okay?!”

Ouma looked like he was about to fall over laughing again, but he instead let out a disappointed sigh. “Momo-chan sure is hopeless, huh?” He said as he returned to digging through the trunk.

Kaito was about to quip back to defend his dignity, when Ouma suddenly pulled out what looked like an air pump from the trunk. Kaito's rebuttal fell out of his head and he quickly went from offended to confused.

Ouma held up a finger, holding Kaito’s attention as he stuck the pump into a slot in the tent and began pumping and- okay wow, that tent was a lot bigger than Kaito had thought.

“Ta-daaaa! Since Momo-chan is such an idiot, we're gonna have to share my tent! Just stay on your side and I won't have to kill you in your sleep.” Ouma laughed as he grabbed something from the trunk before running inside the tent.

Kaito was shocked. Not only was Ouma more prepared than him, but he was apparently in a good enough mood to help him? Had he traveled to an alternate dimension when the car battery died? Whatever the case, Kaito stumbles into the tent just in time to see Ouma flick on a home planet system that lit up the roof of the cozy tent.

“I know that with how obsessed with the stars you are, you probably sleep better under them. You better thank me by pushing the Jeep all the way to the motel tomorrow!” He knew that Ouma probably wasn't joking, yet Kaito couldn't help but chuckle. Of course, Ouma was still a little shit, but maybe he wasn't as bad company for the summer as he thought.

“Only if you'll cheer me on,  _ your majesty. _ ” Kaito laughed as he settled down on what he assumed was his side of the tent, conveniently missing how Ouma had turned red at his comment.

“Good night, you little shit.” Kaito mumbled with affection as sleep overcame him.

Ouma stood, watching as Kaito’s breaths evened out before laying down and cuddling up next to him, mumbling out a quiet “stupid Momo-chan taking my side of the tent.” And soon enough sleep overcame him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm currently in DR until the new year, which means I'm not gonna have WiFi often. But what that means is that while I'm wifiless and avoiding my break hw like the plague, I'll definitely be writing more fanfics, so look out for the next fic, or maybe even the next chapter of this! My tumblr is mobianflame if you wanna talk or just see all the stuff I reblog.


End file.
